unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Rameses
Rameses was a Yemeni pirate, self-proclaimed businessman, and the leader of a pirate gang based in the Indian Ocean. Rameses is a supporting character and the tertiary antagonist of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, having been hired by main antagonist Katherine Marlowe to hunt down protagonist Nathan Drake. He is also a playable skin in the multiplayer modes of Drake's Deception and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. In both of his appearances, Rameses is voiced and motion-captured by Sayed Badreya. Biography Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception ''(2011) 'Yemen' ''See also Yemen Rameses' first appearance is in Chapter 11, after Nathan Drake is drugged by Talbot.He is seated near Nate and Katherine Marlowe at a cafe, listening to their conversation. When Talbot informs Katherine that his men have found Victor Sullivan, he gets up and intends to bring Drake to the Dry Docks for interrogation, but Nate escapes and chases down Talbot. Once Nate catches up to Talbot, Rameses knocks Nate unconscious with a large piece of wood. Ship Graveyard Rameses transports the unconscious Nathan to the ship graveyard, taking him as a prisoner. He claims to have saved his life, as he did not kill him like Marlowe had ordered him to. Instead, he interrogates Nate for information about the location of Iram of the Pillars. Nate claims that he doesn't know where the city is, but Rameses doesn't believe him. Rameses then tells Nate that he has Sullivan and plans to interrogate him instead, prompting Nate to break free from captivity and search for Sully around the dry docks. Rameses retreats to his cruise ship that he and his pirates have commandeered, but Nate boards it as it takes off. Cruise ship After making his way through the ship, Nate discovers a masked figure in a chair who he assumes to be Sully. After removing the mask, Nate discovers that the figure is actually just clothes stuffed with vegetables. Rameses and his henchmen then reveal themselves and attempt to tie Drake up, but Drake blows a hole in the ship with a grenade, causing water to pour in. He then shoots Rameses in the chest, wounding him. As Rameses' pirates assist him out of the room, the cruise ship capsizes. Later on, Drake is about to escape the ship but Rameses finds him. Near death from his earlier gunshot wound, Rameses breaks the glass ceiling by shooting it with his Pistole, filling the ship with water, in a kamikaze attempt to kill Drake. However, Drake escapes the ship by jumping into the sea, while Rameses goes down with his ship. Multiplayer Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) Rameses is featured in Drake's Deception multiplayer. He is available to purchase after you reached Level 10. He cost $15,000 to purchase. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) Rameses returns in ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's Endmultiplayer. He is available at the start and is on the Villains side. His voice actor Sayed Badreya has also returned. Skins & Variants Skins * Rameses * Winter Rameses * Suited Rameses * Prison Rameses * Apocalypse Rameses * Biker Rameses Pre-Set Outfits * Retribution Rameses * Recon Rameses * Rowdy Rameses * Ranger Rameses Character design Personality Rameses considers himself a businessman and thinks he deserves respect despite his unorthodox and unethical lifestyle as a pirate. In reality, he won't even honor his employer's deals as long as there is a greater reward in it for him. He's also a liar at heart, tricking Nate into thinking Sullivan had been kidnapped as well. As he was a pirate, Rameses was no stranger to torture and even took some enjoyment out of it. He seems to have a polite and affable side, however this quickly disappears when he doesn't get answers he's looking for. Appears in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' * As Above, So Below * Abducted * Rough Seas * Cruisin' for a Bruisin' * Sink or Swim (Death) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Multiplayer Trivia * The name Rameses is from Egyptian Ra-msj-sw, meaning "born of Ra." Behind the Name: Meaning, origin and history of the name Rameses Behind the name. Retrieved July 2, 2016 It was also the name of eleven Egyptian pharaohs. * In the final room of Rameses's ship, there are several guns seemingly able to be taken. They are useless in the final version; it is likely they were meant to be used in a boss fight with Rameses, but was cut. * Rameses last words are: "Sharmoot, ars. See you in hell, habibi." In Arabic, both the words "sharmoot" and "ars" are derogatory slang terms, though the latter literally translates as "shepherd." . Wikipedia. Retrieved July 2, 2016 "Habibi" means "darling".حَبِيبِي • ‎(ḥabībī) Wikitionary. Retrieved July 2, 2016 A close English counterpart is "my friend/bro/sis" when used between friends. * Rameses appears to own a Rolls-Royce Phantom (although it appears to be a Ferrari F50 in concept art), which he keeps in the hold of The Seaward. It is possible that it was given to him by Marlowe, but it was destroyed at the start of Chapter 15. * Rameses is the second villain to kill himself, trying to kill Nate, the first being Flynn. However, just like Flynn, Rameses was mortaly injured by Nate, so he was actually responsible for his death. Gallery Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Avatar Rameses avatar in U3.png Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Multiplayer Models Rameses model.jpg|Rameses' model for Uncharted 4 multiplayer Rameses Head model.jpg|Rameses' face model for Uncharted 4 multiplayer References de:Rameses es:Ramsés ja:ラムセス Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Skins in A Thief's End Category:Characters in Drake's Deception